<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The midnight conversations by Lolly_lollypop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008817">The midnight conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_lollypop/pseuds/Lolly_lollypop'>Lolly_lollypop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Comfort, Conversations, F/M, Full Moon, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I Love You, Love Confessions, POV Hermione Granger, POV Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_lollypop/pseuds/Lolly_lollypop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus fell in love with Hermione, and Hermione fell in love with Remus. Will they both continue to ignore the feeling, or will they resolve and be together? Their world is at war, and every moment is precious, especially the midnight conversations. Embark on this love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is my creation, anything like another story, it is merely knowledge.<br/>Harry Potter does not belong to me. The credits go to J.K.<br/>No scheduled dates for updating the story.<br/>They will possibly have spelling errors, but I will do my best to avoid them.<br/>I'm a Brazilian girl, so obviously English is not my mother tongue, so that's why I warned you about mistakes.<br/>(Any future notes, I will add them over the course of the chapters.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue </p><p>When Hermione started attending the Order's Headquarters, she never expected to be so anxious to get out of bed exactly 5 minutes before midnight.</p><p>Hermione knew that Teacher Lupin would already be at the library waiting for she.</p><p>When these nightly encounters began, they were purely accidental. After it started to become more routine, a silent agreement had been made. Every day, with the exception of full moon nights, they would be there to talk. </p><p>In the beginning, the conversations were academic, both were intelligent and missed talking and discussing books and research with someone, but after a while, the conversations started to take the personal side.</p><p>Remus, or Teacher Lupin, had told she how he became a werewolf, told about her parents, her adventures at Hogwarts, her friends and etc ... And of course, Hermione reciprocated and told him several things about herself.</p><p>Remus liked to say that in the Marauders' group, Hermione would be him, but without the furry problem.</p><p>Both are so alike, and both didn't even know when they fell in love with each other. The place, they knew it was there, in that library, sitting side by side on that little sofa. </p><p>Both from Gryffindor, the home of Courage, but neither of them had the courage to talk about their feelings for each other. </p><p>Perhaps the next day, at midnight, one of them will be able to take the first step.</p><p>And it is in this future step that this love story begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll explain a little bit of the story so you don't get lost.</p><p>Remus and Hermione started talking at the end of the fourth year. Shorter and academic conversations.</p><p>They exchanged some letters during Hermione's fifth year, where she was already 17 years old. She was already of legal age in the wizarding world. Because of the time turns, she reached the greatest age.</p><p>The story takes place over the Christmas holidays, the incident in the mystery department has not yet occurred.</p><p>Any doubt just ask.</p><p>Remembering, Remus is 19 years older, that is, he is 36 years old here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm posting another chapter and I must say that I forgot how difficult it was for me to write dialogues, but I think I did it this time, and eventually I will improve my writing and ideas. </p><p>I hope you like this chapter. As for the date of my posts, I still don't have a defined schedule, but every time I have a "partially" chapter ready. I will post.</p><p>Let me know if you guys are enjoying it, okay? I don't want to be boring and ask for comments, but a comment you make, practically makes the day of the writer. </p><p>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione - Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>It was a busy day at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley summoned everyone in the house to clean up around the place. Since everything was very dark and dangerous, and in a way, ugly.</p><p>I wanted to help in the library, but there would be one of the last places to be cleaned, and also, Sirius explained that some books had curses against Muggle-borns, and it wouldn't be safe for she. Unfortunately.</p><p>I think they chose to clean the library last because of me, because they knew I would be distracted and end up reading some books, but in the end, I understood and agreed.</p><p>Fortunately today was a productive and tiring day, which meant that all residents of Grimmauld Place went to sleep early. Which in a way was very good for me.</p><p>Since I got here I have spent a few nights with Teacher Lupin. Chatting in the library. There it kind of became our little corner. It was the best part of my day. He is an incredible, brilliant, intelligent, kind, kind, understanding, funny, charming and in a way, handsome.</p><p>I don't know when, but I know that I fell in love with him, and I don't want to say anything to him, because I'm afraid of ruining the friendship we have built. </p><p>He thinks that no one deserves to be with him, a monster does not deserve to be loved. He thinks he is not worthy of love. Just because he is a werewolf.</p><p>I wanted to show him so much, that someone loved and admired him, that I wanted to tell him that he is incredible, and that I love him, but I can't. So, I always keep everything in a friendly zone, always doing small actions to make you happy.</p><p>Since half an hour to midnight, I decide to go down and prepare some hot chocolate for us, so as quietly as I can, I get out of my bed. I try not to make a noise, but as soon as my feet touch the wooden floor, the board creaks, nervously looking in the direction where Ginny's bed is. Fortunately she doesn't move, I breathe a sigh of relief.I am happy to remember that the Weasley family is sound asleep.</p><p>I grab my fluffy boots and cast a silencing spell on my feet and leave the room.</p><p>The house is dark and cold, but I don't throw a lumus, because I took this route so many times that I got used to it. I walk straight through the library and make my way to the kitchen.</p><p>I enter the kitchen, and in a muggle way I start making hot chocolate, with double chocolate for Remus, his favorite. The full moon was two days ago and he still had a field mission today, he must be exhausted.</p><p>I take Remus's special mug and spill the chocolate.The mug was my birthday present, it was twice the size of a normal mug. And there was a wolf, a deer and a dog on the mug print.</p><p>I look at the clock and see that it is 5 minutes to midnight and with that I start to go to the library. </p><p>Upon entering the library, Hermione watched Remus sitting on the sofa, looking at the fire in the fireplace, looking lost in thought. She stopped at the door for a few minutes just watching Remus' shape.He was hunched over, with his arms resting on his knees, his hair tousled and messy, in a way it made him younger, his face had a slight flush on his cheeks, possibly due to the heat that came from the fire, their scars were pink and looked like they were opened again, the full moon was two days ago, so maybe they were opened again, his lips are half open and his eyes, oh his eyes were shining, so warm and inviting, his eyes were brown with a little green speckled by the iris and when it was close to the full moon, they became golden, it looked like golden threads that spread until the iris was completely golden, I love to see when it happens and it's practically one of my favorite things to do and I think he knows that I love to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Hi Remus, do you want hot chocolate?" I asked gently to alert him of my presence, and trying not to scare him.</p><p>"Oh, hello Hermione, have you been standing there for a long time?" He turned and looked for my eyes "And I would love the chocolate, thanks"</p><p>Remus accepted the mug that Hermione was offering and inhaled the smell of the chocolate, for him, the chocolate was like a calming potion, it was something that brought him happiness, and Hermione knew that. His eyes always shine when he hears the word chocolate, it was very cute. </p><p>"How are you?" Hermione sat next to him on the small sofa and settled on the cushions and looked for some more scars, looking for the arms and neck that was visible by the shirt he used. Looking a minute longer than necessary at his chest, where the shirt fit better, marking his physique, which was apparently perfect.</p><p>"I'm fine, Moony wasn't too bad than usual, the dog-killer potion helps a lot, but still, I'll never get used to the flavor" Remus winced as he remembered the taste of the potion. "Sometimes I wonder if any ingredient could be used to soften the flavor, but I'm afraid I won't try to prepare it, as you know, I sucked at potions and it hasn't changed today, unfortunately.</p><p>"Well, what you lack talent for potions, you make up for in DCAT, I already said and I repeat, you were the best teacher we had" Hermione took a sip of her chocolate looking at him and thinking what it would be like if he had continued as a teache.</p><p>"Thank you Hermione, that means a lot coming from you, the most brilliant witch of your age" Remus said amusedly, while listening to Hermione's snort.</p><p>They were both silent, enjoying each other's chocolate and company.</p><p>Remus enjoyed these moments with Hermione, because in addition to being in love with her, he felt like a normal guy who loved spending time talking to a beautiful and intelligent girl,in those moments they did not think about the war that was approaching, they did not think about the pain of loss, or anything related to it.It was just Hermione and Remus there.</p><p>Hermione liked these conversations, not just because she was in love with him, but because she felt normal, she didn't feel the brain of the golden trio, or Harry Potter's best friend, or the most brilliant witch of her age, as everyone affectionately called her, or the pressure that everyone put on her for answers or stability. With Remus she could tell anything, she could cry and not think about the war. She knew she was going to have an important role in it and it scared her a lot.</p><p>"Did Hermione know that her hot chocolate reminds me of my mother's? She used to prepare it for me after a full moon. She always made it with double chocolate. " He sighed and looked back at the fireplace flames "When I got back to bed, there was always a mug there. My parents knew that I didn't like them seeing me after the full moon. I didn't want to see the look of pain in their eyes, nor the guilt. I miss them." </p><p>All I wanted most was to hug him and take the pain out of him. "It is an honor to know that my chocolate brings you good memories." I look at him when I hear that. "You know my parents are dentists, which means that everything in our house was sugar-free, but whenever I was sad, my parents took me to a coffee shop near our house and we asked for hot chocolate. We were silent until I started to feel better. I miss them too " I sigh and close my eyes and feel a lonely tear run down my face. </p><p>Remus was the only one who knew what I had done. As soon as I got back to headquarters, after what I did, Remus knew something was wrong, so when there was no one around, he asked me what had happened and I collapsed. In tears, I told what I had done. I said that I erased my parents' memory, making them not remember me and sent them to Australia. I told him that I was in so much pain. I said I was afraid the spell could not be undone, I said I was afraid I would never see them again. </p><p>It was the first time that we embraced and I always remember your perfume that calmed me down so well. A fresh smell, like clean forest air. Old books, like the place where I spent a good part of my life, the library. Chocolate, he always had chocolate in his pockets. And the smell of it, it was a mixture of all my favorite things. </p><p>When I was calmer, I didn't want to let him go, so he didn't push me away. We stayed like that until someone called us. </p><p>We sat drinking chocolate in silence, lost in memories. I was so tired, that after a while, I felt myself falling asleep, with my head propped on Remus' shoulder, the last thing I remember was whispering "Remus".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the first chapter, and I hope we’ll see you soon for another chapter.</p><p>Tell me what you think, and so the next chapter turns faster.</p><p>See you, and a good week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus - Chapter not reviewed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a chapter, which is more like a Bonus.<br/>This is a Remus point of view.<br/>I already posted a chapter, and now, I only post another one if I have at least 2 comments, because I want to see a return, otherwise I will end up giving up discouragement.<br/>I know that many don't like the couple Hermione and Remus very much, but that's okay.<br/>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus </p><p>As soon as Hermione's head made contact with Remus' shoulder, her body went tense and rigid. His eyes were wide and he had even held his breath when he heard Hermione whisper his name as he fell asleep. </p><p>Remus tried to relax his body and get more comfortable on the couch. Hermione's body heat made Remus nervous. His unique jasmine scent made him addicted, he loved it when Hermione waved his hair, as it caused a blast of perfume to come his way if he was around. </p><p>He discovered that he loved her only a few weeks ago. He made no moves because he was too old for her. He was already old, poor and the worst, a werewolf. She deserved someone new who could support her and strong to take care of her. Someone who was normal and human every day. Someone who wasn't 19 damn years older. He knew that no matter how strong and independent she seemed, she liked being looked after. </p><p>Remus watched her in his sleep. She was very beautiful, her skin was pale as ivory, her hair in the distance looked thick and shapeless, but when you looked closely, you would see brown curls, with some red and gold strands, and sunlight, her hair shone and when she was angry, her hair seemed to take on a life of its own. She had freckles on her cheek and nose, it made her look angelic. Her lips were pink, and when she bit them, it made him crazy, because as soon as she freed her lips from her teeth, her lips turned red and all he wanted to do was kiss she. And his eyes, a shade of brown, that reminded him of melted chocolate, and shone so much when he managed to perform a spell, or find an interesting book, or look affectionately at the people she loved. </p><p>She was so amazing and she didn't even know it. And all he wanted was to show her everything she didn't see in herself. But he knew that she would never see him more than her former teacher, or at most a friend. He accepted everything she offered him, and for him, that was enough. </p><p>He reached out and took out a stray curl that was on his face and I put it behind his ear. Feeling the smooth skin of his face, and feeling his hair smooth as silk.</p><p>He allowed himself to imagine that they were a couple and were resting after a long day. He allowed himself to imagine that she was so comfortable with him, because she loved him. He snuggled up to her and lost himself in her warmth. </p><p>"Sweet dreams, my love" he whispered so softly that it sounded like a silky caress, his voice conveyed love and it was a pity that she did not hear it. </p><p>After a few more minutes, Remus fell asleep too and the last thing he remembered was to unconsciously whisper Hermione's name. </p><p>And there, on that couch, it was the first step towards confession.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To the next.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will post the story here as well, it is also available on Nyah. If there is a good return from people reading and enjoying the story, I will post it in a better stream, I mean in the sense that every week I post a chapter, so let me know if you like it. I had the idea of writing this story yesterday, and I already have a "ready" chapter, just to review it. I hope you like it, and if there is any idea or your opinion, I will be happy to know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>